l'amour fou - drarry
by YOUAREMYHER
Summary: ( insane love. ) Harry Potter had always hoped someone would take him away from his abusive relatives that had no mercy or love in their hearts for him. So when a man appears on his doorstep saying he's a wizard, he can't help but jump at the opportunity of being free. But when he's thrown into the world, he realizes he has the quite the amount of family secrets.
1. l'amour fou

**INSANE LOVE**

 **INTRODUCTION**

XXX

* * *

 **WARNINGS**

mental illness, abuse, swearing, sexual content, violence, murder and torture.

 **SUMMARY**

Harry Potter thought that he was a Potter, like everyone else besides a select few. That is until he starts having dreams, meets a dude with a long ass beard and is thrown into the magical world where some interesting stuff is revealed.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

this is also published on wattpad, under the same title but I am currently editing it.

lots of love.

 **STARTED**

August 2017

 **DISCLAIMER**

all rights go to J.K Rowling for the characters and universe including some of the plot.

 **© YOUAREMYHER 2017**


	2. prologue

**TOM RIDDLE'S POV**

 **PROLOGUE**

* * *

 **XXX**

I walked through the gates of the Potter's cottage as the cold wind whistled in the dark night. The gate gave a loud creak as I opened it, most definitely signaling that someone was there at that moment.

I watched as James Potter looked out the window and squinted into the dark night, his face flooded with fear once his eyes landed on me and he gave my son to Lily Potter. I watched as she ran out of view from the window, most likely going to hide him. I reached their door and pulled out my want, blasting it off of its hinges.

"Give me my son, Potter!" I growled at the cowering man in the corner in attempt to get comfort. He shook his head despite the terror in his eyes and body. That only angered me more though, was he really that idiotic? How dare he think he, or anyone else can keep my son away from me anymore? "Don't worry, you'll be with your parents and wife soon," I say as I raise my wand and shout the curse that has the power to kill anything, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

His lifeless body fell limp to the floor and I stepped over him carefully as I made my way towards the stairs. I quietly made my way up the stairs old wooden stairs and towards the nursery where crying of a child was coming from. I blasted the door open again with my wand, revealing my son and Lily Potter by his crib.

"Give me my son and you'll die a painless death," I say with a dark look in my crimson red eyes. She doesn't move an inch, her beautiful green eyes filled with defiance staring into mine. I glare at her before raising my wand to her, she started to tremble. "Tell your husband I always keep promises, sectumsempra," I whispered the last word and a purple light burst from my wand hitting her square in the chest causing blood to splatter everywhere.

I turned to my son who was in the crib as he held out his arms for me. I removed his glamour and picked him up with a soft smile despite the horrendous crime I had just committed. "Dada," The young toddler said smiling into my arms despite the whimpering dying red head on the floor.

"Hadrian, " I whispered as tears of joy streamed down my face, I finally have my son back after all of this. But it wasn't meant to be after all.

At that moment Dumbledore appeared in the doorway and spared Lily one glance before turning to me and my son. I put Hadrian back into the crib and pointed my wand at Dumbledore, blocking Hadrian from his sight.

"Get away from me and my son you bastard, he's done nothing to you. How dare you draw a child into a war?" I yelled angrily at him. Dumbledore gave me a grim smile with the look in his eyes that told everything, it was for the greater good. I glared daggers at him as I raised my wand. "AVAD-" I began but was cut off by a green light hitting my chest before I had time to realize what was happening.

I fell to the ground unable to move or stop myself, I couldn't feel my head hitting the ground as my body went numb. I could feel the rest of my soul fighting to get out of my body before it was killed, in a cloud of black smoke that only I could see it latched onto my son.

Everything was gone.


	3. chapitre un

**HARRY POTTER'S POV**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

 _10 years later_

 _A man with black-brown hair entered my room with crimson red eyes that shined with determination. He pointed his wand at the girl with red hair. "Give me my son and you'll die a painless death," He says as they have a staring contest. She didn't move a inch causing him to raise his wand. "Tell your husband I always keep my promises, sectumsempra." He whispers and a bright purple light comes out of the wand he holds in his hand. Blood went everywhere and she fell to the floor, whimpering._

 _He turned towards me with a soft smile gracing his handsome features as he looked at me with tears in his eyes. "Dada," I say and giggle slightly as I look up at him with wide eyes._

 _"Hadrian," He whispers as tears of joy trickled down his pale face. I attempted to hug him despite my small arms. But then a man with a long silver beard appeared in the doorway and he shot the dying red headed lady a glance. I felt a surge of fear go through me as my fatger put me back in the crib. "Get away from me and my son you bastard, he's done nothing to you. How dare you draw a child into a war?" My apparent father yelled angrily at the man as his arm shook slightly out of anger._

 _The man just smiled grimly with a unknown look in his crazed blue eyes. My father raised his wand and started to say something but never got to finish, a green light came from the old man's wand and struck my father in the chest causing him to fall to the ground._

 _I felt a sharp searing pain in my forehead above my eyebrow as the old man took me away against my will._

I sat up quickly gasping for air as the dream swam in my thoughts, trying not to hit my head on the top of my cupboard. Was that true? Did that really happen? These thoughts swam in my head as I grasped at the dream in my head, already forgetting it. I knew though that it wasn't true, but it didn't stop my curiosity wandering. But the one thing I couldn't forget was the body of the man with stunning crimson eyes.

"Wake up, boy!" My aunt screeched whilst banging on the door, causing dust from the ceiling to fall on me. "You need to make breakfast for Dudders, you better not ruin his birthday breakfast or else," she told me warningly through the cupboard door.

I mentally groaned. How could I forget his bloody birthday? Well, I am not that surprised actually. Why would I remember that spoiled brats birthday anyway? He didn't bother to remember mine or acknowledge it. I put on my socks and open my cupboard door slightly annoyed already.

I walk into the kitchen that is filled with so many presents that you can barely spot the table or my Aunt and Uncle, which is saying something since my Uncle is as big as a sea and my Aunt as tall as a giraffel. I walked over to the stove and placed a pan on it then put bacon on it before putting bread in the toaster and returning to the bacon. After I am done, I grab a little to eat and sit down ignoring the look my Uncle sends my way.

The phone rang and my Aunt rushed to answer it before anyone else could. A minute later she walked in with a worried expression on her face. "Mrs Fig broke her leg, she can't take him," She said nodding in my direction with a distraught expression on her horse like features. Dudley looked as if all his nightmare's had come true and I had to withhold a grin. "What do we do?" Aunt Petunia asked Uncle Vernon as she wrung her hands around her skinny neck.

"We could leave him here maybe, but there's a good chance he'll get into sonething. We could leave him in the car, wait no we can't I just bought it last week," Uncle Vernon said also looking slightly distraught. Dudley's eyes widened in horror at the realization that I was most likely going to the zoo with him.

Dudley then started crying, well not really crying. He hasn't really cried in years but his mum fell for it every single time. "I d-don't want him to c-come," He 'sobbed' into his pudgy hands. My Aunt pulled him into a tight hug and assured him that I wouldn't ruin his special day.

I rolled my eyes and headed back to my cupboard and closed the door quietly without them barely realising. I sat on my bed and went back to thinking about the dream that had already nearly left my mind. What did that dream mean? Who was that man that killed my 'father'? I desperately wanted to know the answer to these questions that haunted my head and flooded my head.

"You will stay here, boy! You are not to leave this cupboard," My Uncle barked through the door suddenly nearly making me jump in fear. I hummed in response as I heard him and the Dursley's leave. I grinned and opened the door to my cupboard door after a few minutes to make sure they left.

Did they honestly expect me to listen to that dumb rule? If they did, then they're dumber than I thought. They could've at least attempted to lock my door, well it wouldn't have done much thanks to the fact I was good at unlocking doors. I walked into the living room and turned on the TV for the first time in quite some of time.

A few odf hours later, I heard a knock on the door causing me to freeze. Do I open it? My curiosity got the better of me, so I looked through the peephole.

It was the old man from the dream with the long beard, I choked slightly as he smiled patiently. I slowly opened the door and looked at the mans unusual attire. He wore a pointed hat and a lilac robe with a black cloak. I curiously looked at him, was he one of those cosplayers or whatever? "Who are you?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow at him.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore," The man told me, even his name is a unusual name. "I need to speak to you, Harry," He told- wait he knew my name, my suspicions grew and I hid my shaking hand.

"I can't invite stranger's in," I say in a quiet voice. The man's eyes twinkle with amusement and as if I'm under a spell the next words slip out without my consent. "But I can go outside," I say suddenly as I bite my lip. Dumbledore smiled at me brightly.

I stepped outside and closed the door behind me, making sure it's unlocked. I didn't trust the man but I was curious nonetheless. "Well as you know my name is Albus Dumbledore," I nodded. "I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," He told me as we started walking. I raised another eyebrow, giving him the 'are-you-serious' look. Did he expect me to believe him just like that?

He sighed as he saw the expression on his face. "You are a wizard, Harry. Your parents were a witch and wizard too," He told me pulling out a picture of the red hair girl in my dream and a man I have never seen before. Then who was that man in my dream? I gulped slightly, what if the dream had some truth?

"I am here to take you to get your school supplies," He told me clapping his hands together. "Here is your letter," He said handing me a thick letter with emerald green writing and a symbol with a 'H' in the middle. I opened it carefully and began reading the first thing.

Dear Mr. H. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are expected to have all of the school supplies by September 1st. We await your owl.

Sincerely,

Deputy Headmistress,

Minerva McGonagall

I finished looking at it and went to the school supply list, causing me to choke. First of all this stuff looks expensive, not to mention I've never seen this stuff before. "How am I gonna pay for all of this?" I ask him.

"Your parent's money," He told me with a sly grin. "Now why don't we go to Diagon Alley for your stuff?" He asks me, his blue twinkling eyes staring into my emerald greens ones. I nodded hesitantly, still not trusting him. He held out his arm and me, confused, took it. Then I felt a pull and as if I was in a tube making my stomach uneasy. We appeared in a beautiful street filled with many interesting shops with a sudden stop nearly making me fall to the ground and puke.

He looked at my facial expression and immediately knew he had a lot of explaining to do.


	4. chapitre deux

**CHAPTER TWO  
HARRY'S POV**

I looked in awe as we entered Gringotts, the wizarding bank in London. The goblins, in my opinion, are magnificent creatures. I followed Dumbledore towards the main desk where a particularly bored goblin sat. "Mr. Harry Potter would like to make a withdraw," He told the goblin.

"Does Mr. Potter have his key?" The goblin asked, peering down at me curiously. Dumbledore grabbed the key from his robe and handed him a key, which was apparently the key to my vault.

The goblin looked at the key closely, his eyes looking for any signs of not being real. "Very well, then. Griphook will take you to your vault now," The goblin told us and another goblin walked up to us who just generally looked like a jerk.

"Follow me," He said and we followed him down a dark corridor and to a cart on tracks. We all clambered in quickly and then the cart sped off a bit too fast. After many twists and turns, it finally came to a stop. I felt a bit queasy, but ignored it as I got out of the cart. The goblin opened the vault using my key causing it to open slowly and I walked in once it was completely open. It was filled with mounds of gold, silver and bronze coins. I grabbed a bag that was handed to me and stuffed it with as much money as it could hold. Once I was done Dumbledore put a charm on it that made it feel as light as a feather.

When I was done, we got back into the cart and it zoomed off once again, but in the opposite direction this time. When we reached the lobby, Dumbledore spoke. "Harry, you can go to Madam Malkins to get your school robes. I need to do something real quick." He told me with a smile then left me alone in the middle of the lobby. I made my way out of the bank and into the street. The shop was fairly easy to find as it was so busy thankfully.

"Hogwarts, dear?" The witch who was bustling around in the back asked me. I nodded curtly and she smiled brightly at me. "We have another one being fitted back there right now, why don't you go join him back there," She said warmly and pointed to the back curtains. I nodded and headed towards the back where stood a boy with blonde hair and pale skin. He had the most beautiful gray eyes I have ever seen, I noted as I stood next to him.

"Hello," He spoke softly. His voice was oddly comforting despite his cold aura. I look at him in shock slightly, my green eyes widening slightly. I say hello back, but in a quieter tone than him. "My name is Draco, Draco Malfoy," He told me holding out his manicured hand for me to shake.

I accepted it, my smaller hand feeling weird in his. "My name is Harry, Harry Potter," I said my last name quietly as possible but he heard it perfectly. His eyes widened in excitement, he then started talking fastly about how his parents have always wanted to meet me and it was nice to meet me, leaving me in slight shock. My eyes were wide eyed as he left to get his parents quickly, promising he'd be back. Moments later, Dumbledore appeared in front of the store and I bit my lip impatiently, hoping Draco would return soon. "Can I wait for someone, please?" I ask Dumbledore hopefully.

"Harry, we best be going now, no time to hang around. We need to get the rest of your stuff and get you back to your home before your relatives realise you are gone." Dumbledore told me as he checked his golden watch. I looked out the window hoping that Draco and his parents would come quicker, just so I would have a reason to leave Dumbledore and maybe make a friend. As Dumbledore was about to take me to the next shop, Draco appeared by my side with a woman and man that resembled him a great deal. But Dumbledore's eyes widened once he saw them.

"Harry, you do not want to meddle with these people. They meddle in the dark arts, so did the man that killed your parents." Dumbledore said glaring at the Malfoy's, looking as if he swallowed something bitter. I raised an eyebrow at Dumbledore, that is complete rubbish. I saw him murder a man in my dream that I called father. Shouldn't I be scared of him instead? But I don't get scared that easily but that doesn't mean I trust him at all.

"Do you have any proof at all? That is a quite rude and serious to accusation to say about someone." I say, narrowing my eyes at the old man, our eyes staring into one another's. Suddenly I began to hear thoughts, these weren't mine though. I concentrated harder as I realized it was his thoughts. He was thinking of ways to mend the mistake he had just made, anything to keep me away. Dumbledore grabbed my shoulder taking me out of his thoughts. "Do not touch me." I growled as I flinched slightly, shrugging off his hand.

Mister Malfoy spoke suddenly. "Dumbledore, I highly advise you to leave the poor boy alone. You wouldn't want to get in trouble now would you?" He said with a warning tone, staring at Dumbledore, and Dumbledore glared at him before vanishing in a blink of an eye. "Would you like to join us for school shopping Mister Potter?" Mister Malfoy asked me.

"That would be lovely," I said smiling softly at them. They all grin at my answer and I follow the Malfoy family through Diagon Alley and we begin shopping again, me and Draco talking rapidly as his parents lead the way.


	5. chapitre trois

**CHAPTER THREE**

 **DRACO'S POV**

* * *

I, Harry, and my parents made are way towards Florean Fortescue, the best- and most popular- ice cream shop in the entire Wizarding World. I watched as Harry spoke to Florean so kindly, and could just carry a conversation.

I noticed how my parents kept on sending Harry sad looks. That confused me a lot, but I ignored it. I really connected with Harry. I don't know why, but we understood each other better than I had thought we would have.

I watched as Harry paid for all of our ice creams, much to my parents displeasure. Harry gave us our ice creams and nibbled on his lightly. I took a lick of my vanilla one with raspberries in it. I think Harry got a chocolate one with bits of a chocolate frog in it.

As I ate mine, my eyes never left Harry. I know it's weird, but my eyes wouldn't leave him, despite my best efforts. I love how his stunning emerald green eyes never stopped looking from one place to another. I _definitely_ shouldn't be thinking this, but it was okay as everyone seemed to admire his beauty when they walked by.

"So, Harry, what house do you want to be in?" I asked him after a moment of watching him. His eyes snap to mine and are filled with confusion, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What does that mean?" He asks me. I and my parents stare in shock, was he living with filthy muggles his whole life? He becomes flustered most likely from not knowing what we meant.

"Do you at least know about Hogwarts?" I ask him. He nods smiling slightly. "So how do you not know about the four houses?" I ask him, confusion lacing my voice.

He frowned. "I just learned I'm a wizard today." We looked at him in shock but he continued on. "My family went to the zoo today for my cousins birthday. So I was sitting in the living room when someone knocked on my door," He continues. Why wouldn't his family take him? "So, I looked through the peep hole and saw Dumbledore, who was in one of my dreams." We all raise our eyebrows, he must be a seer I thought idly to myself. "My curiosity got the best of me, and I opened the door. He explained everything, and then took me here to Diagon Alley," He finished happily. My thoughts lingered on about him dreaming of him though, you can't create someone you've never seen before in your dreams.

"You dreamt of him before you met him?" My mum asked while raising her eyebrows. He nodded. "Can you ask me what the dream was?" She asked him. He hesitantly nodded, a wary look in his emerald green eyes.

"Well- um- it was the night my parents were murdered," He began. All of our eyes grew wide, and I notice my parents stiffen and lean closer. What was up with them today? "I was in my crib when a man with blackish-brown hair came in. He had dark red crimson eyes," Harry described him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my parents skin colour get even more pale. "Well he killed my _mother_ Lily. Then he turned to me. But instead of him trying to kill me, like the stories, he picked me up and I called him my father," Harry told us in thought. We were all deadly silent, all coming to our own conclusion.

"But then Dumbledore came a-and killed him. Then smoke appeared and something went inside me through my scar," He told us. "Dumbledore took me to my family," He finished. We all sat in silence, our ice creams long forgotten.

"Wow," I breathed out, I'd sleep a lot more if my dreams were that interesting. Harry bit his lip and I found it quite adorable as he did so. I mentally slapped myself, I had a mate somewhere out there, I can't harbor feelings for anyone but them. I watched as he bit his lip so hard, I swore I saw blood. I became worried instantly when I saw him wince slightly but he quickly recovered before anyone could notice.

He checked his watch and his eyes widened in fear. "I need to get back home. I will send you a letter with my owl," He told me before standing up quickly.

"We can take you home, Harry," My mother offered him with a smile. He smiled slightly. We all thought he would accept, but his response terrified me to no end.

"If they saw you they wouldn't react in the most positive way," he said barely above a whisper, and then he left. My parents looked at each other with worry, as I thought to myself something was wrong. Not every kid says that when you offer to take him home, most relatives would be glad to see their charge returned home safely.

My parents apparated us home, and I quickly went to my room so I could wait for Harry's owl until it arrived.

* * *

 **HARRY'S POV**

When I got home, thankfully, the Dursley's were not home yet from the zoo. I went to my cupboard as soon as I was sure they were not home I quickly began reading my school books hoping to learn something from them so I'm not clueless as to the stuff we're learning.

I quickly begin taking in the new information that I craved oh so much before my relatives arrived home, I wouldn't mind having a few words with them about getting a new room once I practice a few spells.


	6. chapitre qautre

**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

 **JULY 27TH 1991**

 _Dear Harry,_

 _What did you mean today by they would kill my parents? I am concerned, to say the least. Also, I think you may be a seer. You can see things others can't really. Even though you wear glasses, okay that wasn't funny. Well, a seer is where you can see the future or the past. I have been doing my research on this topic and it is quite interesting. I will send you the book with this note._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Draco L. Malfoy_

 **JULY 29TH 1991**

 _Dear Draco,_

 _Sorry for the late reply; I have been quite busy lately. Also, I read some of the book so far, I must agree. It is a very interesting topic. But how can I be a seer? They are extremely rare afterall. There hasn't been a true seer since the eighteen hundreds. Do you know what the name was of the family line? I wanna see if I could possibly be related to that line. Also, I'm sorry for the short letters you shall be receiving. My aunt and uncle don't like the fact that I am a wizard, but hey at least they gave me my cousins second bedroom after I threatened them. So they can't do much, but if they discovered I was talking to another wizard, they would be very mad. Well, goodbye. I'm sending your book back, I want to thank you for it, I thoroughly enjoyed it._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Harry J. Potter_

 **JULY 30TH 1991**

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Thank the Lord you responded, I was getting quite worried. I almost told my mum and her friend Hailey Lightwood that has been staying with us for as long as I could remember. I bet you would like her, she wished she got to meet you. Also, I did research and the last seer was actually a Gaunt. They are from the Slytherin family line, one of the last known. But apparently the line ended with Lord Voldemort. I don't know how, but you are a seer, you could have just gained the power, since I know the Gaunt family never married into the Potter family. That is hoe the Gaunt family got the power, one day Salvus Gaunt had the ability and passed it down for generations until the inbreeding took its toll. Well, that is my information so far, I will make to keep you updated. Also why doesn't your family like the fact that you're a wizard?_

 _P. S. Do not avoid this question._

 _P.P.S Happy Birthday._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Draco L. Malfoy_

 **AUGUST 2ND 1991**

 _Dear Draco,_

 _Once again, sorry for my late reply. My aunt and uncle have kept me away from my room for some time with chores, leaving me exhausted afterwards. Well, I won't avoid the question. My aunt and uncle don't like magic in general, they think I am a freak since I can do things they can't. It is a natural human reaction afterall, we fear the unknown. I honestly just think their jealous though at some points, well maybe not my Uncle who is a absolute coward. Also who was the last Gaunt to have the power of a seer?_

 _Love,_

 _Harry J. Potter_

 **AUGUST 4TH 1991**

 _Dear Harry,_

 _His name was Maraku Guant, he's the last one on file but Lord Voldemort could've been. Off topic but, I hate your muggle relatives even more now. They all can go to bloody hell, for all I care. You are far from a freak, do I need to call you a majestic swan? You better know that you are worth more than they are, the wizard race is superior to the muggle race. I bet they are jealous, I know I would be for a fact. Stand up for yourself against them, maybe threaten them more, practice your magic. They have no right to keep you away from your friends just because they are a magical being, they aren't your kind. We are. Honestly, how do muggles live with themselves? All they do is put others down and fear everything, including the unknown. Maybe if they accepted the unknown, there might not be such a rift between us. Also I was wondering if you would like to spend the rest of the summer holiday at my manor. My parents would be delighted to see you again, including me. It's been awfully lonely as my friend Blaise is in Italy with his mother and new Step Father. I would like to show you around and maybe teach you more things._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Draco L. Malfoy_

 **AUGUST 5TH 1991**

 _Dear Draco,_

 _I would really love to see you again before school. But my aunt and uncle will not let me, I am not allowed to associate with my kind. They absolutely would not take me there either, they would never spend that much time on me anyways, even if it means getting rid of me. Thanks for the advice, I have tried to stand up for myself but it never goes well. It would be a pleasure to see your parents again, including you especially. But as I said, my aunt and uncle would never allow it. I am really sorry Drake, I'll try to make it up to you._

 _-Harry Potter_

 _August 6 1991_

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Well, your muggle relatives can back the bippity-boppity-hell off. I do not give a damn what they think or want. Where do you live? I am gonna ask my parents to go and get you. I will go with them, and if your relatives try to stop me, my parents will hex them into oblivion as I don't fancy getting in trouble with the ministry. Now I demand you say where you live, or I will make my parents do a tracing spell._

 _Love,_

 _Draco L. Malfoy_

 **AUGUST 7TH 1991**

 _Dear Draco,_

 _Would you kindly calm down for me? Also I live at #4 Privet Drive in Little Whinning, Surrey. I would love to see your parents hex my relatives if I am being honest. I find the magical world fascinating, I have mastered all of our spells from our school books and memorized all of them by heart. I may be a bit over the top with this stuff but I really want to do well for once. I would be eager to learn more or see more magic, it would be highly appreciated if your parents hexed them into oblivion._

 _Love,_

 _Harry J. Potter_

 **AUGUST 8TH 1991**

 _Dear Harry,_

 _You will be expecting us tomorrow at noon, be ready by then._

 _Love,_

 _Draco L. Malfoy_

 **AUGUST 8TH 1991**

 _Dear Draco,_

 _Aye aye captain. I can't wait to get out of this hell hole._

 _Love,_

 _Harry J. Potter_


	7. chapitre cinq

**CHAPTER ONE**

 **DRACO'S POV**

* * *

I woke up to Dobby's voice repeating my name cheerfully, causing me to groan. "Master Draco, it is time for breakfast, time to wake up. Master Narcissa and Lucius told me to tell you to wear muggle clothes today, preferably your finest," Dobby said, then apparated away, leaving me to get dressed alone. I went to my closet and grabbed black skinny jeans and a grey long sleeved button up, throwing on a blazer to make it look a bit more appropriate. This time I didn't gel my hair, too tired to really clean up a bit more. I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair, that looked a bit curly without the gel in it.

I made my way too the dining room where Mum, Dad and Hailey were sitting and eating already. I sat next to my father and began putting the eggs, bacon and sausage on my plate. As I poured myself some tea, Hailey spoke. "So Draco Harry Potter is staying with us for the rest of the summer?" Hailey asks me and my mother sent her a warning glance, causing her to be quiet.

"Yeah, I can't wait. We have been owling all summer actually, he seemed quite excited about getting away from his muggle relatives. But he doesn't think his muggle relatives will let him leave, as they dont like wizards or witches that much," I told them as I took a sip of my tea. They all looked a bit uncomfortable as I spoke so I also stopped talking. "So when will be leaving?" I ask after a few moments of silence.

"Soon Draco, why don't we all start getting ready as you finish eating," my mother suggests and my father nods, setting down his newspaper and tea. I watch as they all exit the room, leaving me alone.

* * *

 **HARRY'S POV**

I put on the muggle clothing I bought at Madam Malkin's, I had definitely sent my family a message by playing with them a bit. A smirk appeared on my face as I thought of their faces when I put the wand to Uncle Vernon's neck, I had changed a bit more than expected with this new found power. I attempted to brush my hair to make it look a bit neater, but failed drastically as it responded by turning even curlier. It's as if my hair has something against me, well if it had a mind of it's own I'd be in constant battle with it. I made sure everything was packed in my trunk as I silently prayed to the nonexistent God that my relatives remembered me mentioning the Malfoy's were picking me up.

At exactly noon, I heard a knock on the door causing me to jump up from the couch where I sat, with Hedwig's cage, who was on my shoulder, and my trunk at my feet. I opened the door with a smile, revealing The Malfoy's, I half expected to meet that girl named Hailey that was apparently interested in me. I pulled Draco into a quick hug, allowing his arms to wrap around me.

"Who is at the door?" My uncle's gruff voice asked from the kitchen, he soon walked in and saw us, a hint of fear in his eyes. His eyes narrowed at them. "Are these the, er Malfoy's?" He asked me and I nodded. He gulped slightly at my warning glance.

"Well my name is Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, this is my wife, Narcissa and our son, Draco Malfoy. It's a pleasure to meet you," Mr. Malfoy spoke, his voice was cold as he stared at Uncle Vernon. They both shook hands despite the disgusted look on my uncle's voice.

"You must be one of those poofs," my Uncle spat. I glared at him, pulling out my wand causing him to whimper much to my satisfaction. "I'm s-sorry, just take the blasted boy with you!" He yelled in fear causing me to giggle slightly much to his surprise. I grabbed my trunk and Hedwig's cage, letting her go, telling her to meet me at the Malfoy's. I turn to the Malfoy's with a grin on my face as they stand there awkwardly.

I gave Harry a small smile as he grabbed onto my arm as we apparated away. We appeared at the Leaky cauldron much to mine and Draco's confusion. "Me and your mother decided we should all go out for lunch today," Lucius says as we take a seat, Tom the bartender and server rushing to serve us. "Ah, hello Tom!" Lucius says, shaking hands with him with a smile on his face.

"What can I get for ya today?" Tom asks with a big grin on his face as he pulls out his notepad and pen. We all end up ordering the same thing, chicken tikka masala and scones for a desert afterwords. We sat in a comfortable silence as we waited for our food, occasionally me and Draco would bring something up that we read about.

"I've had time to read up on the history of Hogwarts and wizarding traditions lately," I say excitedly as our food is placed before us."I learned during my research that apparently we take after the ancient Celts traditions and beliefs, but most of those traditions are lost because of the amount of muggle borns that disapprove of such holidays and replace ours with theirs," I say and I feel my heart clench when I see the proud look in the eyes of Mr and Mrs Malfoy as I go into further explanation.

So I continue on, explaining that because the muggle borns began pushing their traditions onto the pure-blood's and half-blood's it quickly started a war many years ago and the prejudice against each other is still very prevalent, but for very good reasons. I proceeded to go into detail about the many wars over the years, it was quite obvious the muggle-borns were winning as their traditions were pretty much the only ones left, pure-blood's and some half-bloods being the only ones celebrating these holidays.

After my long rant I began to blush slightly at the realization of the fact that I hardly ate any of my food that they paid for.


End file.
